1. Field
The invention has to do with what has become known in the fluorescent lighting industry as "retrofitting" existing fluorescent light fixtures to accept new lower wattage fluorescent tubes that give more light at less expense.
2. State of the Art
Such retrofitting of old style fluorescent lighting fixtures from the many extensive installations of same in office buildings and commercial establishments has taken place more slowly than might have been expected due to the difficulty of carrying out such retrofitting in practice. As commonly done, the new notches required for installation of replacement electrical sockets (often spoken of by electricians on the job as "tombstones") in the so-called "trougher raceways" of the existing fluorescent light fixtures requires tedious cutting and fitting after precise measurements are made.
The principal objective in the making of the present invention, involving both method and apparatus, was to enable retrofitting to be carried out quickly and easily and to so make such retrofitting economically attractive.